


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 2: Cómplices

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: - Aura Prats, ¿acaso acabas de mentir a un profesor para salvarme el culo?Aura se maldijo internamente al sentir como un ligero rubor invadía su rostro. Por alguna razón, Phoebe era capaz de hacerla sonrojar con asombrosa facilidad. Aura bajó la vista, fingiendo que proseguía con su lectura.- Más te vale no haberme metido en un lío – amenazó, sin ninguna intención de entrar en el juego de su compañera.
Kudos: 4





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 2: Cómplices

Si el gimnasio del instituto era, ya de por sí, un sitio por el que Aura no sentía mucho aprecio, el día de fin de curso se convertía definitivamente en el lugar a evitar a toda costa. No se trataba solo de los gritos y la música que brotaba a excesivos decibelios a través de los altavoces, si no también lo sola que tendía a sentirse cuando se encontraba entre grandes multitudes de gente (especialmente gente de su edad). No era tanto cuestión de compañía, pues Aura era consciente de que había otros lobos solitarios como ella a los que no les importaría sentarse a su lado a compartir un silencio incómodo; sino más bien el hecho de saber cómo la mirarían algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Ser el blanco de los cuchicheos nunca había sido especialmente agradable.

Además, ¿qué había mejor que pasar el rato en el aula de arte, donde nadie interrumpiría su lectura hasta que la campana anunciase el final del día? A pesar la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba encontrarse sola entre las cuatro paredes, aún debía hacer un último esfuerzo por ignorar el amortiguado ruido de la fiesta que se las apañaba para filtrarse a través de las ventanas. No sería complicado, Aura estaba acostumbrada a leer en cualquier parte.

Sin embargo, se encontraba a punto de acabar un capítulo cuando sus oídos captaron un creciente sonido que no parecía provenir del gimnasio. Eran pisadas, sin duda, y cada vez se oían más cerca. Aura esperó con la espalda tensa, a que quien quiera que estuviera corriendo por el pasillo pasara de largo, pero para su desdicha, no ocurrió así. La puerta del aula se abrió y se cerró rápidamente, solo para dejar pasar a Phoebe Kennel. Aura frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Apenas pudo formular la pregunta antes de que Phoebe se llevara un dedo a los labios, mandándola a callar. La indignación se hizo aún mayor dentro de Aura, pero no dijo nada más. Sólo observó en silencio como la intrusa recorría la habitación con los ojos, como si buscara algo de crucial importancia. Una vez dio con lo que buscaba, su sonrisa se hizo aún mayor. Sin perder un segundo, Phoebe corrió al hueco que había tras el armario de material, como si se hubiera embarcado en una trepidante partida de escondite inglés en la que solo participaba ella. Aura abrió la boca para insistir en su pregunta, o para decirle a Phoebe que parase de hacer el tonto, pero no alcanzó a decir palabra antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse, esta vez de par en par.

El señor Graber estaba rojo desde el cuello hasta el principio del cabello y respiraba entrecortadamente, como si viniera de correr una maratón. Aprovechando el instante en el que el hombre trataba de recuperar la compostura, Aura dirigió una mirada fugaz a su compañera de clase, que hacía todo lo posible por aplanarse contra la madera del armario. Phobe volvió a llevarse el dedo a los labios y la miró con ojos suplicantes. Aura tragó saliva y volvió a mirar al profesor.

\- Kennel – articuló el hombre por fin -. Phoebe Kennel. ¿Está aquí?

Aura consideró decir la verdad, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que ver a Phoebe castigada el último día de curso le daría algo de satisfacción. Al fin y al cabo, su compañera no había tenido reparo de burlarse de ella en varias ocasiones. Puede que no fuera con maldad real, pero igualmente había sido molesto para Aura. Las dos eran simplemente polos opuestos. Aura era responsable y seria, y se preocupaba por las notas y las actividades extraescolares. Phoebe era burlona y caradura, y se preocupaba más por hacer reír a sus compañeros que por aprobar. A pesar de ser tan diferentes, de alguna forma habían acabado compartiendo casi todas las clases, por lo que ambas habían tenido que aprender a tolerarse. 

Sin embargo, era obvio que Phoebe se escondía de Graber porque había hecho alguna de sus trastadas, y si Aura mentía se convertiría automáticamente en cómplice (el solo pensamiento le ponía los pelos de punta). Tragó saliva una vez más y abrió la boca, aunque lo que salió de entre sus labios acabó por sorprenderla.

\- No está aquí – afirmó, con una seguridad que no sentía -. He oído a alguien bajar las escaleras a la segunda planta.

Graber masculló una maldición y despareció tal como había llegado. Una vez estuvo fuera de peligro, Phoebe abandonó su escondite con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Aura Prats, ¿acaso acabas de mentir a un profesor para salvarme el culo? – preguntó con sorna.

Aura se maldijo internamente al sentir como un ligero rubor invadía su rostro. Por alguna razón, Phoebe era capaz de hacerla sonrojar con asombrosa facilidad. Aura bajó la vista, fingiendo que proseguía con su lectura.

\- Más te vale no haberme metido en un lío – amenazó, sin ninguna intención de entrar en el juego de su compañera.

Phoebe echó otro vistazo a la puerta, y se encogió de hombros.

\- No creo – afirmó casualmente, mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas, a algo más de un metro de distancia de donde Aura fingía leer -. Graber no tardará mucho en dejar de buscarme, ya está viejo para estas cosas.

Aura no entendía cuál debía ser el procedimiento en ese momento. Había supuesto que Phoebe se marcharía en cuanto escuchara a Graber irse, pero por alguna razón la chica no parecía tener intención alguna de dejarla sola. Aura se mordió el labio, pero la curiosidad era demasiado grande.

\- ¿Y qué has hecho esta vez? – se aclaró la garganta – No es que me importe…

Aun sin levantar la vista del libro, Aura sabía exactamente el tipo de sonrisa que había en los labios de Phoebe.

\- Ah, nada del otro mundo. Solo un pequeño regalo e despedida en la sala de profesores.

\- ¿Bomba de humo? – inquirió Aura, levantando una ceja.

\- Casi. Bomba de purpurina.

Aura asintió con la cabeza y echó un vistazo disimulado a su compañera. Phoebe la observaba como si esperase su opinión.

\- Elegante – afirmó Aura.

\- En efecto – sonrió Phoebe.

El silencio que siguió no era exactamente incómodo, y aun así, Aura se sorprendió tratando de buscar formas para mantener viva la tonta conversación. Para su desgracia, su mente estaba en blanco, y Phoebe no tardó en volver a ponerse en pie.

\- Me vuelvo al gimnasio – declaró, consiguiendo finalmente que Aura levantara la vista del libro -, te diría de venir, pero no es tu rollo, ¿verdad?

La pregunta sonaba casi esperanzada, lo que solo confundió a Aura. ¿Phoebe quería que fuera con ella? A pesar de las mil preguntas en su cabeza, Aura negó lentamente con la cabeza, con cierta inseguridad.

\- No, no lo es – respondió, con asombrosa neutralidad. 

Phoebe asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta del aula, no sin antes volverse una última vez.

\- De acuerdo, Prats, disfruta la lectura – sonrió con algo de burla, aunque lejos de molestarse, Aura sintió como el corazón le latía algo más rápido -. Quizás nos veamos este verano.

\- Quizás – respondió Aura, antes de poder contenerse.

La chica le guiñó un ojo y luego desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aura no pudo volver a concentrarse lo suficiente como para acabar el capítulo, y una estúpida sonrisa se instaló en sus labios para el resto del día.


End file.
